


Sleep Through the Static

by McDanno_Girl



Series: Unfamilar Road [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/pseuds/McDanno_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Through the Static

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy drabble for Pafhan's birthday today but it turned into something... less fluffy. Steve just isn't ready for fluff yet in this 'verse I guess. Set an indeterminate time after the events of 3.06, but before 3.14. Title comes from the Jack Johnson song of the same name.
> 
> _Stuck between channels my thoughts all quit_   
>  _I thought about them too much, allowed them to touch_   
>  _The feelings that rained down on the plains all dried and cracked_   
>  _Waiting for things that never came_

They rarely sleep cuddled together; their constant subtle fight for dominance extends into the bedroom where neither concedes to being the little spoon. They sleep separately, though never too far apart, with their legs tangled together or a hand on the back. 

The nights Danny's not there, or Steve wakes to find that they've separated in their nightly shifting are... difficult.

He knows it's not healthy, but Steve sleeps better when he can feel Danny beside him. Even if it's just the soft puffs of Danny's breath hitting the back of his neck. 

Reassuring him that he's not alone anymore.


End file.
